1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus capable of feeding a recording medium in one of a plurality of modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional printers are classified into line printers developed as output devices of computers, and into serial printers developed from typewriters, as original output devices. A line printer can print a large quantity of numerical data at high speed. Roll paper or cut paper sheets are supplied to a line printer in cassette form.
On the other hand, a serial printer prints only a small quantity of data at a low speed but with high quality. In a serial printer capable of cassette and manual sheet feed, manual insertion sheet feed is given priority over cassette sheet feed. For this reason, when printing is performed in the manual insertion sheet feed mode, if the manual insertion sheet feed is not completed before the transmission of printing data, the cassette sheet feed mode is automatically set. In order to prevent this, the printer must be located at the side of the host computer, thus limiting the location of the printer installation. When a single printer is commonly used by a plurality of host computers, correspondence between printing data from each host computer with sheet feeding means is difficult to establish, and interrupt by manual insertion sheet feed cannot be performed.